


Gifs: Teen Wolf

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by GIFs, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ಥ⌣ಥ Short stories with gifs I happened to find ಠ_ಠ</p>
<p>*I don't own the gifs nor Teen Wolf*</p>
<p>Chapters:<br/>1. Isaac<br/>2. Derek<br/>3. Peter<br/>4. Scott<br/>5. Stiles<br/>6. Deucalion</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac wants to use his new abilities to protect the one he cares for.

 Joan followed Isaac out the clinic as asked. She feared it had something to do with the healing of the sick dog, considering the tears in her wolf friend's blue eyes. She raised as brow as Isaac turned to face her, smiling the same smile as he had after taking away some of the dog's pain.

"I-Isaac?" Joan stuttered in worry, brown eyes intent on the boy in front of her. Isaac's smile faltered at her worried tone before taking her hands into his, she watched in awe as Isaac's veins went black in his arms before returning to normal. "... Isaac?" She questioned quietly, eyes flickering up to his.

"I healed that dog..." He murmured, "I took away some of its pain." Isaac said, eyes lighting up once more. Smile returning, "I have a gift. I can heal-" His throat tightened & he had trouble saying the next words. "I-I can heal you. _Protect you_." He breathed, blue eyes pleading as his grip tightened on her hands. Joan sighed  & shook her head.

"No, from what Derek's told me, the pain is transferred to you..." Joan replied, "My pain is mine & mine alone." She said sternly. But Isaac shook his head defiantly.

"No, we share our pain. We both have it bad, & you're always there to heal me, make me feel better. I shall do the same for you." Isaac said, taking away more of Joan's pain. His friend sighed, wrapping her arms around his slender neck & pulled him down for a hug, "I love you, & I can't live without you. You're my closest friend Joan. Remember that." Isaac said into her head, leaning away some to kiss her forehead. Joan nodded info his chest, arms holding him tighter than before.

"I won't." 


	2. Ditching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never insult a nerd.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Of course, leave it to Derek to ruin the fun of ditching. She glared halfheartedly at him, eyes holding no true anger towards the wolf.

"If I say no, will you leave it at that?" Alyssa asked back, scrunching her nose repeatedly to push up her glasses. Derek glanced over his shoulder, attention torn from his cup of coffee as he looked with an expectant gaze at the teen. 

"You're ditching." He said bluntly, "I didn't know a nerd like you ditched." Derek teased, amusing himself as Alyssa huffed & crossed her arms.

"Screw you, I ditch all the time-" she began.

"Where, to the library?" Derek interrupted only making her angrier. She flipped him the bird & stomped towards the loft door, hand readying to pull, "Hey, I was kidding." Derek apologized. Alyssa jumped when the wolf appeared behind her, hand on her shoulder to ground her. "I'm sorry. You know I only play." He said genuinely. She studied him from her peripheral vision, noticing the sincere look. Alyssa released a breath.

"You're forgiven." She said earning a smile from the usual brooding male, "But, you owe me lunch, & lie to my parents about a very important pack meeting. Deal?" Alyssa said with a devious smirk. Derek rolled his eyes, contemplating his answer as they journeyed towards his car. By the time Derek got in he decided;

"Kinda a steep price. I'll do it... but you owe me a date." Alyssa stared wide eyed at him. She agreed nonetheless.


	3. Welcoming Committee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When no one else can do it, Peter takes it upon himself to welcome their newest member.

_Oh god. Not that._

"Please stop." She whimpered from beneath her blanket fortress. He did this every time, every goddamn morning for the last week. Alex pulled her covers tighter around her when the bed dipped in front of her.

"Stop what?" Peter questioned. Voice smug & full of amusement. Alex poked her head out from her cave, brows furrowing to look up at Derek's uncle. He enjoyed making her uncomfortable with his signature, sly smirk. It made it all the more uncomfortable for her when he looked down at her.

"That blasted smirk of yours. It's creepy, pervert." Alex sneered playfully. Peter shoved her head lightly, smile fading some.

"I don't smirk at you like that to be creepy- okay, well, most of the time." Alex chuckled, "The other times I do it because you're pack, & I want you to feel welcomed. You're new, & haven't had a proper welcome... So here I am." Peter said holding out his arms extravagantly, showing off a toothy smile, blue eyes twinkling.

Alex blushed, "T-thank you Peter, I didn't think anyone cared." She said gratefully. Peter frowned, hands coming to rest on the girl's shoulders.

"Alex, we all care that you're pack. And an excellent one at that, they've just been busy & Derek's stressing, but trust me, once things have simmered down, they'll really welcome you." He said reassuringly. She flashed him a bright smile, she'd trust his judgment on this one.


	4. You Can't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott always knew it, but he'd never accept the fact.

At that moment, Nessie didn't see the true alpha, in fact she saw her friend. She saw Scott. She ignored every fiber buzzing within her wolf, & marched up to her supposed superior & slapped him cleanly across the face, his eyes fading back to brown. They held a dull, nonthreatening anger towards Nessie. Their entire pack was put into silence.

"Scott, do you forget? Or do you just choose to ignore it?" Nessie asked, bright amber eyes starting at Scott. He looked confusedly at her, "You can't save them all."

"... Nessie-" she held up a hand, silencing the alpha as she stared him down.

"No matter how hard you try, someone always dies. I know it's cold, but Scott, learn to accept it." Nessie said calmly, eyes slowly bleeding back to a warm brown. "He's gone. He will be missed by his family, for now all we can do is avenge his death by stopping these rogue witches. Alright." Nessie said sternly. Scott looked away in defeat, he nodded his head reluctantly.

"Alright," he murmured as Nessie pulled him in for a tight hug. He huffed when she ruffled his hair playfully, & pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek.


	5. Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles sees dead people ♡´･ᴗ･`♡

"You just don't believe." He murmured quietly, honey brown eyes intent on the girl in front of him. She laughed.

"Well of course not, I'm not dead Stiles. I'm perfectly fine! See?" Jess said gesturing wildly to her entire form. Stiles glanced around, noticing the bewildered looks he was getting.

"Jess, follow me please." Stiles replied with pleading eyes. She agreed & followed him to the janitor's closest. He sighed, "I know it's a lot to take in, but Jess, you died a week ago. You were in an accident... you didn't survive." Stiles explained lowly, trying to gauge her reaction. She rolled her eyes, waving him off.

"Dude, you're crazy. If I was dead, why am I here? More or less, why don't I remember?" She asked with a  triumphant smirk. Stiles ran a hand through his hair nervously, taking a few seconds to collect himself.

"You aren't ready to move on, there's something grounding you here. Like a last wish, & the stress of the event probably made you forget. It was so traumatic, your subconsciousness pushed it away." Stiles said calmly. Jess merely shook her head, eyes seeming to finally understand the gravity of her situation.

"But- I'm not dead. I can't be. Stiles," she whimpered, "I can't be. Not yet... How could I forget my own death?" Jess questioned quietly. Stiles watched her slowly breakdown, soon collapsing to the floor in tears. He couldn't touch her, what was he to do?

"I'm sorry I can't do anything to comfort you, physically that is... But I can help you to move on. To accept death." Jess looked up at him, smiling small as she wiped away her tears. "We just have to find out what's stopping you." She nodded hopeful & they exited the closet.


	6. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wants her to succeed, it's all he ever wanted.

"You want me to what? To hurt them?" She questioned hoping she heard wrong. Okay yes, she absolutely loved Deucalion, & had always admired him. Raleigh followed him around as a child & now at sixteen she was an alpha, & a companion for the now blind wolf.

"No, I want you to kill one of them." Deucalion repeated, hearing how his voice seemed to waver. Raleigh swallowed hard, mouth dry as she tried forming a coherent response. "... Is that a problem?" He asked turning to look in her direction. She rapidly shook her head, remembering he couldn't see.

"No sir- it- ugh, yes it is a problem." Raleigh said feeling her heart readying to explode. Her words tumbled around in Deucalion's mind as they were being processed.

"Fine." He said calmly. Raleigh nearly fainted in relief, "However, I have another task for you now." Deucalion added, smiling at the skipping of the younger alpha's pulse. Raleigh audibly swallowed.

"Y-yes?" She asked softly, dropping her head slightly in submission. Deucalion strode over to her, smiling & resting a hand on her shoulder. Instantly she calmed down.

"I want you to be apart of the Hale-McCall pack. You'll be apart of their pack, & no longer be allowed in this one." He said regretting his words as his friend pulled away. Raleigh looked at him terrified.

"No! Please, Duke, don't banish me! I'll do what ever it is you require of me!" She pleaded. He shook his head, "W-why? What have I done to displease you? I'll kill one of them!" Raleigh said quickly, hoping to earn back her alpha's approval.

"No, you will not kill one of them. You're too loyal to them," he stated knowingly. "Raleigh, out of anyone in this pack, you have the best future if you leave now. Your loyalty makes you very valuable & whoever has it is lucky. Besides, you've been with me since you were born, I see you as my own, I want what's best for you. And what's best for you is to forget this pack, forget us, & move on."  Deucalion admitted. Raleigh latched onto him, face buried in his chest as she cried.

"Duke, please... I don't want to leave." He sighed, stroking her hair lovingly.

"I know. But life is about doing what you don't want to. So please, do it for me." He murmured into her hair. Raleigh sniffed & promised to make him proud by forgetting him. Her family.


End file.
